Nightmares: Part I of the Guardian Saga
by TenshiKachuu
Summary: The Tenchi Girls are going through horrible experiences. Its like the worst thing possible that could happen to them, does. Why is this happening? And where is Tench to help?
1. Ryoko's Death

Ryoko laid back against the comforting bulk of the tree limb beneath her. The wind blew through the limbs, a gentle caress in the dark. The moon sat full in the midnight blue sky, pregnant with her glowing light. The shadows cast on the forest floor shivered and danced with the wind, their shapes friendly and familiar to Ryoko. The forest was hers alone, tonight. Tonight...  
Tonight is a special night. Tonight...Ryoko stirred, suddenly uncomfortable. The forest was one of Ryoko's favorite places. She could come here, relax, enjoy the feeling of the sun on her skin, the tree bark against her back, her arms. Things she had never felt before.   
Ryoko loved this, when she could be alone, but close to others. Funny, how she had been alone all her life, but now preferred it....But its because now I have the freedom to choose. Sometimes...you have to be alone. Ryoko thought.  
She cast golden eyes towards the homely glow the Misaki house emitted. It was only a few hundred feet away...But it felt like lightyears.  
Why do I feel so..odd? Ryoko sat up on the branch, a leg dangling off each side. Tonight is odd...tonight something will happen....  
The night, however peaceful, felt of foreboding. The wind, moments before cool and gentle, whipped Ryoko's hair into her eyes and stung the back of her neck with its sudden feirceness.   
Ryoko stood, a sudden sense of urgency to get back to the house before it got any worse.   
Then, she heard the steely gasp. The sound of metal on metal. Ryoko looked over her shoulder, back at the dark figure. A tide of feeling overswept the space pirate, something she had known before...but hadn't felt much since...  
  
Fear.  
  
Ryoko ran for the Misaki house. The warmth from the windows beckoned her, the love within that house almost came out in palpable waves. Ryoko ran on, not daring to look back. She could feel her, getting closer and closer...the cold steel, somehow alive in its owners hands...The breath on Ryoko's neck, the cold assurance of death in the sound of her steps...  
  
So close...the house was only a few feet away...the door, and then safety....  
  
And then, the metal, piercing her neck, the soft flow of her blood, spilling on the ground.  
  
Ryoko fell to the ground, dying quietly, not even murmuring. Her blood colored the green grass, and the once-friendly moon even seemed to gloat as Ryoko's life force fled her veins.  
  
She thought of the Earth, in all its beauty. She still couldn't understand how one tiny place could give her so much joy...How the people here could give her so much joy...  
  
She thought of Aeka, and their rivalry. She thought of Mihoshi and Kiyone, one an incredibly lucky person, the other her unlucky partner. She thought of the child-goddess, Sasami, and how one day she would be Tsunami. She thought of Washu last, her mother, and....her friend.  
  
Her last thought was of Tenchi.  
  



	2. Washu's Pain

Ryoko's Death,  
Prologue/Chapter 1~Part II...  
  
Washu looked up from her computer. Something...was happening. But what? Washu ignored the nagging feeling, and went back to work, her little fingers moving over the transparent keyboard at a blurring rate.   
  
Washu sat straight up in her little floating bean bag chair, and looked towards the door. Again, the feeling, only this time, more insistent.  
  
Yes...something was happening...with Ryoko...  
  
The Universe's Greatest (but probably smallest) Genius got off her little red floating bean bag chair, and walked to her door. She opened it gently at first, expecting to be met with the comforting darkness of the Misaki family living room.   
  
She was met with a sword, covered in blood, on the floor right outside her door. It was placed there purposely, so there was no way she could miss it.   
  
Washu recoiled, taking a step inside her lab, almost shutting the door. But, the Universe's Greatest Genius didn't get this far without getting a little dirty..  
Well, Washu thought, what a lovely thing to see, at my lab's doorstep...  
She took a hesitant step outside her door, and eventually closed it.   
Lets see what this little disturbance is...Probably just Ryoko and Aeka having a late night fight over Tenchi, Washu downplayed her feelings. She didn't like what she was seeing, and certainly not what she was feeling.   
  
For some reason, Washu was drawn to the fronts steps, and as she walked in that direction, she felt a sickening feeling in the bottom of her stomach. It was as if someone had suddenly ripped out a vital part of her...  
  
By now, Washu was outside, in the healthy glow of the full moon. She looked around, sensing someone...  
Washu looked down, for she had stepped in something wet, and its stench was sweet in a disgusting, revulsive way.   
  
Her feet were covered in blood.  
  
Ryoko's blood.  
  
Washu dropped to her knees, and crawled to he daughter through the slick, blood-soaked grass.   
"Ryoko...."Washu lifted her daughters head onto her lap, pressing her hands to the twin gashes on each side of her neck. The cuts had been deep, right into the artery on each side of her neck, and her blood spilt like wine from a broken bottle; flowing steadily until the container was empty.  
  
"Mom...." Ryoko opened her eyes, their natural golden hue dimmed by her loss of blood.  
  
"Don't you worry, Ryoko. I'll fix you up just fine. Everything will be allright." Washu held back her sobs, while cradling her daughter.  
  
"I...love....yo-"Ryoko started to cough, her words garbled as she coughed up her own blood.  
  
"Ryoko, its OK. Yo will be fine. I swear it!" Washu vehemently promised.  
  
"Mom...love...all...even..bitc-"Ryoko started to cough again, this time harder.  
  
Washu smiled, tears spilling over her cheeks. "You love them all, even Aeka."  
  
Ryoko smiled, once, sweetly, her coughing passed. Then, she gently reached up, and touched Washu's cheek gently. Ryoko left small, blood covered marks on Washu's face.  
Her hand fell back to the ground.   
  
"Nnnoooo!!"  
  
Only the moon was there to hear Washu's cry of loss and pain.   
  
* * *   
  
Well, how do ya like it?  
  
I'm expecting several flames for this, but have yet to recieve any, not that I'm asking for any, o' course.^_~  
It seems I always forget to do the whole *switches to monotone voice* "Tenchi Muyo! and all affiliated characters are not my property...BlahBlahBlah" in the first chap/prologue, so I'm doing it now!   
  
"Tenchi Muyo! and all affiliated characters.." LoL.  
  
Anywho, you all know the drill, R&R! Be a responsible reader, unless you think this is complete drivel, in which case write your own fic, and then we'll talk. And to all writers that R&R me, I'll do the same for you! Swear! Girl Scouts honor!.....Wait just a minute *scratches head* I was never in Girl Scouts....  
  
~TenshiKachuu  



	3. Aeka's Heart

Ok, well here's Part III of Chapter One. Yes, Part III of ONE CHAPTER. I know, I know. Just, get the kleenex. This part is kinda sad. (Like the others haven't been...LoL..)  
  
Chapter One, Part III~Aeka's Heart.  
  
* * *  
  
Aeka turned in her bed, unable to sleep. Sasami slept soundly only a few feet away. The full moon shone in the window, and drenched Sasami in its wet glow.   
Aeka traced the lines of her sisters face with her red eyes. So small, so gentle...Then Aeka remembered the words of Tsunami.."One day, she and I will merge completely."  
So small, so gentle, so delicate, and soon....so very, very powerful.   
Aeka, tired of this tossing and turning, threw back her covers, and crept on silent feet to her and Sasami's own bedroom door. She opened it quietly, and slid it shut. She was now in the cool, quiet hallway of the Misaki house, and the princess cast a forlorn look at the last door in the hall. Tenchi's door.   
No, you are a princess of Jurai. You are not...Aeka's thought stopped in its tracks. What? What exactly am I? What difference is there between me and...and...Aeka's steps led her to the living room stairs, as her troubled mind brewed.   
Between me and...and...her? Aeka's eyes rose to take in the sight of Ryoko, sleeping on the rafters.   
Aeka sighed, and continued past the demon caller, through the living room, to the front door.  
Yes, thats what I need. Some fresh air. Aeka's tremulous mouth stretched into the resemblance of a smile, and she walked out the door to the yard.   
The stars winked at Aeka, as she allowed her feet to wander where they would. She was conscious of walking by the lake, by the tree line, and into the depths of the forest. Up the many stairs to the shrine....  
Aeka cleared the last step, and suddenly realized where she was. She suddenly clung to a nearby tree, needing the support. Why? Why does my head betray my heart by coming here? Why must I still feel for...  
The soft silver light wavered in the temple courtyard, changing, forming, taking shape...  
A soft laugh. The crack of a twig underfoot.   
"Tenchi..."She breathed his name softly, and Aeka could plainly see the longing in her eyes.   
Tenchi turned towards her, one of her hands intertwined with his own, the other of her hands on Tenchi's neck, pulling him close. Tenchi smiled at her, gently tracing the outline of her face with his hand. She moved her face against his hand, and Aeka heard his chuckle, barely believing...  
His mouth was parted slightly, as his face got closer and closer to hers. She moved closer to him, her eyes partially closed in expectation...   
Tenchi kissed her.  
Aeka fell to the ground, her heart torn into shards. Shards small enough to fit through the eye of a needle...  
Aeka saw them from all directions. From the other side of the courtyard, from above, below..it was as if she was trapped in a prison of mirrors, only each mirror reflected only what could hurt her most, over and over, always a different angle, but forever the same picture...  
Aeka couldn't take it. She ran from her cover into the forest. Her feet again took her where they would, only this time, compyling with her broken heart.  
Her tears ran down her pale cheeks without any help. She didn't bother wiping them away.   
Whats the point?, she thought. Why wipe away a single tear when there are many more to replace it?  
Aeka struggled through the forest, twigs, branches, and leaves all whipping at her, cutting her. scratching her. Ordinarily, she would have stopped to sheild her face and arms, but nothing would ever be normal, or ordinary ever again. Ever.  
Tenchi...Tenchi....Why? Why did....You.....have to...break....my....heart ?....Aeka fell to her knees. She had reached the cliff, the one Tenchi had once shown her. All of the valley lay spread out before her, offering a spectacular view that would normally take Aeka's breath away.   
Take my breath away.....Aeka stood, something about her...seemed broken. There was more damage done here than just a broken heart. Hers was a broken soul.  
Aeka grimly walked to the edge. Below the cliff, there was sharp, rocky hills. Aeka judged the distance.  
Yes. I will feel no pain. For once....  
I will know what it feels like to fly.  
And fly she did.  
  
* * *  
  
Oy! Why must I be so sad?!?!*Brushes away own tears* Ok, seriously, this part did make me tear up, but no overflow. Still, I thought, 'Hey, I'm depressing myself, with something I WROTE!' Oh joy, oh rapture! Ok, well, to let you lords and ladies know, there is a method to my madness, just watch for little inconsistencies. They'll lead you to where I'm headed with this....By God, I hope they do. The breadcrumbs didn't work to well the first time around...O?O   
Anywho, any and all R&R is appreciated...Muchas Gracias!!!   
  
Me: And what do I want you to do class?  
  
All: Leave our e-mail addresses.  
  
Me: And why is that, class?  
  
All:So if we have a question, you can answer it, via email.  
  
Me:Very good class. You are dismissed till the next post!   
  
Didn't know I coudl teach, did ya? ; )  
~TenshiKachuu  
  
  



	4. Mihoshi, Friendless?

  
Ye-gads, Batman! How do write a sad part of this fic on one of the brightest rays of sunshine in the Tenchiverse?   
Yup, this section is on everyones favorite GP officer, Mihoshi. **ducks as Kiyone fans throw rotting vegetables** Ok, ok, OK! *Stands up, and brushes off nasty vegatable matter* Maybe not everyone's favorite, but you have to admit, this is ONE lucky girl. And FYI~This part will try to go by OVA Mihoshi.   
  
Chapter One-Part IV  
  
Mihoshi, friendless?  
  
* * *  
  
The gray sky hovered over the bright blond curls, as if trying to leach the color out of them.   
Like it would matter anyway, the usual cheery, bright blond thought. There may be color, but life? Now, thats another story...Mihoshi was suprised at her own pessimism. Why am I so, angry? So tired?  
The GP Officer looked down at her uniform, noting the wrinkles, and the stench of gunfire on them. What happened? Mihoshi's brow wrinkled in thought. I better go find the others.   
She realized that she was behind one of many snow covered banks, near the shore of the lake. The banks kept her from seeing into the Misaki house's yard.  
Mihoshi trudged through the snow, her mind ahead of her body, planning what to do. Find the others. That was her main objective now. Later, she would find out what else had happened. Mihoshi didn't like the feeling of foreboding she had. Bad, evil things had taken place, and Mihoshi had not been here to combat it.  
Her body was weak, exhaustion pulling at her tirelessly, but her mind was determinedly sharper than her body, wanting...needing to find out what was wrong.   
She took another step, and fell in the slippery liquid slush the snow had become. It was helf melted, and it was dyed a reddish color.  
Mihoshi gasped and pulled back, her arms and legs deep in this mixed slush. Her GP uniform was stained with it on her arms, legs and torso.  
What? Mihoshi's eyes filled with tears..Blood? This close to the house? But, that could only mean...  
Mihoshi pushed her body up the small hill of red snow, over the bank and into the yard of the Misaki household. She was frantic now, shaking in her urgency to find the others.   
She found Washu first.   
Mihoshi found herself on her knees, felled by the mortality in front of her.   
"Miss Washu..."Mihoshi's sky colored eyes shed tears equal in measure as to that of a neverending river.  
What, WHO HAD DONE THIS?!? Rage, anger, sadness, all combined in Mihoshi's innocent heart. She couldn't see straight from the anger, but at the same time the despair of losing one of her close friends drug her down and made her heart ache with an almost unconsolable grief.  
Mihoshi forcced herself up again. If there is anyone left-stop that, Mihoshi! The blond GP officer scolded herself. WHEN you find the others, and WHEN you get them to safety, that is the time for finding whoever did this and arresting them. Now, just find them!  
Mihoshi, now going on pure adrenaline and the intense feelings she bore, started to look everywhere for the rest of her family. She cast blue eyes towards the house, and an overhwhelming emptiness swept over her. No one was there.   
Behind the house, there were the markings of a huge fight. Tenchi lay next to Aeka, his body spread out in the snow, in a fallen warriors stance.  
Mihoshi's heart dropped. Not Tenchi! Oh please...not Tenchi!   
His face was not twisted into a death-grimace, and he was free of any major markings. He looked oddly serene and angelic, lying there in the snow. His skin seemed even brighter in death than in life. His hair glowed with a raven sheen, and if only he could turn to Mihoshi and open those eyes they all knew so well..  
It was as if the beauty all the girls had found within Tenchi chose now to shine out of him, when no one but Mihoshi could see. She felt that she had been given a gift-to see Tenchi as he truly was-but at the same time, felt that something that had been so important to her had been torn, taken away. This thing-whatever it was, Tenchi's friendship, or his caring, tender way of changing people for the better-was never to be filled or replaced ever again.  
The First Princess of Jurai was only a few feet away from Tenchi.  
She was so close to Tenchi, and they had probably protected each other...  
This realization wrought more pain from Mihoshi's already broken heart. I should have been here....  
The crown Aeka wore was broken in two, but was still on her head. Mihoshi drew in a ragged, gasping breath. She reached out gently, and brushed the violet hair from Aeka's face. Mihoshi tried to swallow her tears, but found it impossible. How can you swallow a grief that will know no bounds? There was an odd, choking feeling in the back of her throat. Her mind was reeling, her heart breaking. Already, a third of her family was gone.   
Around the two, there was a blast zone of about thirty feet. All the snow was melted or blown back. Apparently, the fight had created one of the many snow banks Mihoshi had first found herself behind...   
Mihoshi's lips trembled, and the tears that hadn't stopped since Washu came on stronger, and she felt like she was kneeling there, crying her life out over people she could not save.   
Still, she went on.  
Sasami was just on the next bank over. Her bright blue hair was fanned out all behind her. Mihoshi couldn't help but think of a sleeping snow fairy-as Sasami was wearing a light blue dress, fur trimmed on the edges. She had probably been playing outside with Ryo-okhi. She had loved the snow. Sasami looked so young. Her innocence had endeared her to Mihoshi ever since she met her.   
And now, that innocence was no more.  
Mihoshi shivered next to Sasami, the grief taking a toll Mihoshi felt she could not pay.   
Now, Sasami was at least far, far from this place of raw mortality and hurt. She was in a place where she could play in the snows for as long as she liked with Ryo-okhi as her trusty companion. Mihoshi thought of this-hoping it would ease the rend in her heart. She was still thinking of this when she found them.  
Ryo-okhi and Ryoko were side by side. Ryoko was in her red and black battle suit. Instead of intimidating Mihoshi, as it had been designed to do, it just made the sobs come harder. She had died fighting. Just the way Ryoko would. She would never give in. The thought brought a bitter and remorse-filled smile to Mihoshi's lips.  
Her cyan hair blended in with the snow and the sky. Mihoshi blinked away the tears, hoping to see the famous space pirate more clearly. She had always teased me, Mihoshi thought, but was always there to share my smile....  
The GP Officer collapsed on the cold snows. She just fell to the earth. She couldn't take anymore. She couldn't look for anyone else. She just couldn't face the fresh, new pain that overcame her everytime she came across another member of her family.   
And then, she remembered.  
The one person she had known for the longest time was nowhere to be found.  
Mihoshi crawled over the snow, heading aimlessly in any direction. She just had to find Kiyone. Kiyone was all she had left of her family. Kiyone...all that mattered. Kiyone...Kiyone...Kiyone...  
Mihoshi chanted her partners name over and over. It ran through her head, and fond memories were called to the surface of her mind...  
"Mihoshi! Get up! How much do you have to sleep anyway?!?"  
"Mihoshi! Did you eat my rice balls?"  
"Mihoshi!No, don't touch-" *KA-BOOM*...  
Mihoshi was overwhelmed by the images. She stopped, the sobs wrenching any breath from her tired, flagging body. She felt more dead than alive.   
Mihoshi had never felt so alone.   
She stopped to lay down on the cold snow, and she tried to think through the haze of burning woe that besieged what little piece of her heart and soul that was left.  
All Mihoshi could see were the faces of her friends in her mind, smiling, laughing, playing...  
Tenchi running from Ryoko, Aeka running after both, calling Ryoko a demon.  
Sasami and Ryo-okhi fixing carrot stew.   
Kiyone and herself, working together...   
And she hadn't been here. What ever had happened, had taken her friends lives, she had not been here. She had not been here for her partner, someone who depended on her especially. To back her up. To be there. To have her back. And she couldn't even find her.   
And Mihoshi hadn't been there.   
She had let them down. All of them.  
And now, she was alone. Terribly, horribly, alone.   
Mihoshi curled up on the snow, and let her tears flow.  
  
* * *  
  
Why must I be so morbid?!?! Huh? Can you tell me? Well, let it be known, I don't like this part too much. Is it just me, or do all these parts end up with the worst thing possible happening to them, and then they die? *cough.depressing.much.?.cough*  
  
Man, I need prozac.  
  
Anywho, the reason for all this will be explained very soon. So, until then, please read on through the rough spots. I know I'm not a perfect writer..but...anyways. Please, bear with me.   
  
FYI~The title will soon change. It'll be "Nightmares: Part I of the Guardian Saga."  
  
Maybe that explains something? :)  
  
~TenshiKachuu 


	5. Kiyone's Life.

Nightmares: Part I of the Guardian Saga  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Kiyone's Life.  
  
* * *   
  
Kiyone walked across the stage. The lights flashed, brilliant showers of white and yellow, blinding the GP Officer for a few seconds. She never broke her solid stride, just kept it up until she met the commisioner on the other side of the stage.  
"Congratulations, Kiyone." The elder man shook her hand, and handed her the medallion. The bright bursts of light exploded again, and Kiyone turned her uncertain face toward them and smiled.   
  
* * * *   
  
Kiyone threw the silver medallion down on her bed. She yanked at the collar of her formal uniform, slipping off the jacket, shirt and pants, hanging it all up neatly as she always did. She walked over to her nightstand, and pulled out a comfortable nightgown. She pulled it over her teal colored head, reveling in the softness.  
Kiyone sat down on the edge of her bed, reaching for a brush to comb out her hair.  
As the bristles massaged her head, Kiyone thought of the awards and graduation ceremony and what it meant.  
I am a Galaxy Police Officer. First-class detective right out of the academy. First in my class..Kiyone thought, the list goes on and on. Head Cadet, leader of commencement exercizes...  
The only time Kiyone had gotten to sit down during the graduation cermony had been to get up again for her badge and her medal.  
At that thought, Kiyone reached over and touched the cool circular object next to her.  
What use have I for things such as these?  
Kiyone rolled over, turned off the light, and crawled under the covers. She was still thinking of the answer to her own question.  
None.  
  
* * * *   
  
Kiyone looked out her majestic view. A corner office with a view in GP HQ after only five years of exemplary service in the field. The list of criminals Kiyone had apprehended had grown in prestige and size with every day of those years passing.   
"Deputy Commisioner?" A faint voice interrupted Kiyone's thoughts.  
"Yes?" Kiyone turned around in the large swivel chair, not bothering to stand up. She didn't have to. The only people that were higher in the chain of command than Kiyone herself were the Commisioner and Captain of Forces. She only stood for them.  
A slight cat looking creature met her sight. They were known as Cataeis, and had been working in the GP longer than human beings. This one was her personal secretary, and his name was Llaer."Here are your messages, there's a call for you on line one and a package for you in delivery. It will be here in less than a hour."  
Kiyone's eyes hardened as she took the papers from the young Cataeis. "Have it here in less than five minutes. Thank you for the messages, Llaer."  
"But, Deputy-"Llaer started to protest.  
"I said five minutes, secretary."Kiyone looked through her messages, not bothering to look up and meet eyes with her employee.   
"Yes ma'am." Llaer did a smart salute and exited the room.  
Kiyone sighed. I am deputy commisioner. After only five years. Who knows what I'll be in ten?  
A smile spread across her face as she reached for the phone.   
"Deputy Commisioner here."  
  
* * * *   
  
Kiyone sighed and stretched. Today was her day. She was being promoted. After only six years as Deputy Commisioner she was being promoted to Commisioner. A very large promotion indeed.   
Kiyone got out of bed, and walked to the bath. As she passed by the mirror, she caught a glimpse of a ghost.  
Kiyone stopped short. What, or rather, Who, was that?  
Then Kiyone realized: She had only seen herself.  
She stopped and looked into her own eyes in the mirror. Her bright teal hair had faded now, years of GP service and stress had seen it to a duller green color. Her body was still as fit as it always had been, but there was a vivacity missing from her frame.   
Kiyones eyes searched for and found a picture of herself, one taken the night she had graduated from the academy.  
The girl that looked back at Kiyone was not the same woman that looked back at herself in the mirror. Kiyone felt the sadness overcome her again. She had never really had a personal life. It had always been forsaken for work. Work. Is that all I've ever known? Kiyone wondered. She had had a few passing lovers, some friends...but no one close. Kiyone was never there, after all. She was always working.   
But I'm getting promoted today. To Commisioner.  
Suddenly, Kiyone took a breath, and the weak, helpless woman was gone.   
Yes, thats all that matters, she thought. I am going to be Commisioner.  
  
* * * *   
  
The light green bun at the nape of her neck was held with one of her many pens, and the glasses were perched on the end of her nose. She scanned the report, eyes taking in information while her mind struggled painfully to keep up.   
"How could they allow it?" Kiyone muttered to herself. "How could that damn space pirate Ryoko get away again!?"  
Kiyone shook her head and found herself thinking, In my day this would have never..  
Kiyone's mind caught onto the phrase. In my day? Am I so old as to have the " in my day" discussions?  
The Commisioner of the GP shook her head. Surely not. It was as if I just graduated from the academy just days ago...  
"Commisioner? I think its time you go home. It is terribly late." Her secretary, Llaseah, suggested. Llaer had died years ago, this was his son.  
"Llaseah, you are just like your father." Kiyone looked up smiling at the young Cataeis, making eye contact with him. "Always making suggestions where it is not your place."  
The young Cataeis drew in a quick breath, clearly offended by Kiyone's words. Still, he did nothing, just sucked it up and left her spacious office.  
Kiyone pursed her lips. She threw the file down on her desk, and turned in her chair to the breathtaking view that was behind her.  
She felt so small, here in her office. This view reminded her of her place in the galaxy. Will they remember me? Of course they will. I've had the best run as Commish in GP history.   
Then why do I feel so lonely? So sad? Like I'm missing something...Kiyone looked at the time. It was nearing 2 in the morning, GP time, but she didn't feel the need for sleep.   
Not like a 80 year old should. She shook her now silver-green head, unbelieving. She had outlived all her friends. Kiyone would walk through HQ every morning, and it seemed that every time, more new faces popped up than old ones. The fact disconcerted her.  
So many years of service. Sixty-one to be exact. Kiyone turned in her chair again, back to her desk. Yes, I have outlived all my colleagues. Who would have ever thought...  
Kiyone sighed, and rose from her desk, determined not to pursue such a sad turn of thought. She was alone enough as it was.  
Not that she wasn't invited to dinner with other, younger colleagues, not that she wasn't as sharp as she used to be, or as beautiful...  
She just didn't seek others company.   
Has that been my undoing? Kiyone wondered, as she stepped from her office to her personal elevator that would take her to her own quarters. Have I been this solitary all my life?  
The ding of the little chime broke Kiyones thoughts. Better to think of this when I have a clearer head. In the morning, tomorrow.  
At that, the Commisioner of the Galaxy Police went to bed, already planning out what she would do the next day.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning, all the major newspapers had this story:  
  
GP Commish found dead in sleep.   
  
Llaseah sighed, and let the paper drop onto his desk in his study. He was looking forward to the new commisioner, but he would miss Kiyone. She had been damn good at her job. The GP hadn't been run that smoothly in...well, ever. Her numerous acidic remarks hadn't bothered him too much. After all, towards the end, she was just a lonely old lady.   
But, today, he was to do two very important things: attend Kiyone's funeral, and meet the new Commisioner.   
Llaseah sighed. Her funeral was bound to be a big affair, her being the greatest Commish the GP had ever known.   
So, the Cataeis got up, walked from his study to his bedroom on tip toes, and continued to quietly creep towards his closet. He didn't want to disturb Selikina, his girlfriend, who was still asleep in their bed.  
Llaseah got out his formal uniform, and began to slip it on. Shirt, jacket, slacks, boots, tie, badge. The outfit was complete, and Llaseah stalked out of the closet to see how he looked in the mirror.  
He was creeping past the bed towards the bathroom mirror, when a sultry voice stopped them.   
"Damn. My baby looks good in his uniform." The voice emanated from the bed, and Llaseah stopped in midcreep, smiling in the dimness.   
"Thank you Selly." Llaseah was glad for the dimness, it hid his blushing cheeks.   
"Whats the occasion? I mean, full uniform and all must merit something big." The female Cataeis sat up in the bed, pulling the sheet up around her naked feline form. "Wait, let me guess. Someone died!" Selikina laughed at her own joke, and only stopped when she noticed the colorlessness of her lover's face. "Oh, tell me that someone didn't die."  
Llaseah nodded first and then went on to explain. " The Commisioner-"  
"Oh, you mean Drake? Well, he was an ass anyways." The woman just fell back into the bed, reveling in the softness, an occasional mewl escaping her mouth.   
"No, not Drake. Although, he may be promoted to it." Llaseah sat down on the bed beside her, gently touching her shoulder to get her attention. "It was Commisioner Kiyone."  
"Kiyone?! I thought she had died years ago! Why, there were rumors going around that she had died years ago. You mean she just died now? Well, I'll be damned." Selikina's lack of sadness-or even remorse that a life had passed- amazed Llaseah.   
"Aren't you sad? Do you even have remorse? Whats..whats wrong with you?!" Llaseah stood up, his arms spread beseechingly. 'How could she not even care...'  
"For the love of....Llaseah," Selikina stood up, and hugged her boyfriend warmly,"Kiyone hadn't been seen in years. This sudden physical death after her social one will barely be acknowledged. Some will be suprised, like me, that she died just now. Others, won't care. Some, like you," At this she gently prodded him with her silken pawhand,"Will be saddened and grief-stricken. Hell Llaseah, you were probably the only person to see her face to face in 5 years. Thats the only reason you care. You knew her. Others did not."  
Llaseah couldn't believe what he was hearing..she was a loner, but he had never thought that it had gotten that bad...  
The young Cataeis' eyes grew wide, and he tore himself from his lover's embrace. 'Yes, it had gotten that bad.' He thought. 'But how...'   
Llaseah straightened, turned on one heel, and walked from his quarters. 'The amount of people at the funeral will prove them wrong. She will be remembered.'  
  
* * * *   
  
Llaseah stood at the entrance to the chapel, glancing at his watch as it ticked off the minutes until the service. So far, the only people to show up had been himself, and the priest. Not that Kiyone was-'had been.' Llaseah corrected himself-religous. But, a service was not complete without a priest, and Llaseah had seen that one was prepared.   
The minutes went by, and the candles near the altar flickered in the dark wood of Kiyone's casket. Still, no one came.   
Llaseah grew impatient. Surely, someone would come.   
The minutes passed.  
Time stretched slowly away, and Llaseah felt he might stand at the doors forever, had the priest not eventually spoken up.  
"Son, we better get started if you want to have a service. I have a wedding to do in an hour." The grave old man stated.  
"No, Minister, just go. There will be no service." Llaseah answered, his voice cold, and heavy with sadness.  
The priest stepped closer to Llaseah, and put an old, cold hand on his shoulder."Are you sure? It will provide you with closu-"  
"I don't need closure." Llaseah snarled, baring his forefangs. "Just leave, Minister."  
The Priest, clearly insulted by Llaseah's outburst, left, his spindly legs carrying him away from the chapel quickly.  
Llaseah turned, and walked up the aisle. Kiyone lay out in a dark casket, the candles that burned over it waved in his wake, as if acknowledging his presence, the sole mourner.   
Kiyone herself looked peaceful. It was a change from the Commisioner he had seen in his seven years of service. She was always mad, joyous, angered, sullen, happy. But never, peaceful. Llaseah found himself thinking, 'She found in death what she could not in life-peace.'  
Llaseah gently closed the casket. He turned, and walked out of the chapel.   
  
* * * *   
  
Llaseah had come directly from the chapel to the Commisioner's office. He had let himself in, awaiting the new Commisioner uneasily. 'If it is Drake...' Llaseah didn't pursue that line of thought. That would be even more depressing after what had happened...with....with Kiyone in the chapel.  
He looked around, and noted all the personal articles had been removed. Not that there had been a lot, but still, the office pervaded an emptiness, a hollowness even though Llaseah was there. He rocked back and forth on his heels nerviously, and decided to take a seat at one of the chairs that sat before the empty desk. 'Who knows how long I'll have to wait? I was supposed to meet the Commish about five minutes ago.'  
He swallowed nervously, and looked over his shoulder at the door. 'Did I just hear?...No. Must be me.' Llaseah waited, impatient to get this meeting over with. Then, he heard it again, an almost thuderous sound. Like lots of people coming in his direction...  
Then, the doors opened, and the flood commenced to fill the office.   
"That there. New system, installed? Good. Oh, the painting, over the couch. Yes. New desk? Yes, right over there. No, facing the view. Yes, sideways. Just like that. Where is my secretary?!" A tall woman with her back to Llaseah bellowed directions.   
"Um..Ma'am?" Llaseah stood, and gently touched the women's shoulder. She turned, and he was with a bright smile. Quiet a change from Kiyone.   
"Yes? Oh, you must be Llaseah, my secretary. Don't worry, I don't intend on firing you, after all, you put up with that Kiyone for how long? You must be good at your job to keep up with her demands, eh? Anyways, don't mind the few changes I'm making, just trying to make my new office more homey. By the way, I didn't see you at my promotion ceremony. I expected you there. Where were you?" The woman chittered on, and left Llaseah's poor, stressed mind in shambles. Only every other phrase caught on, but he noticed the "few" changes she was making. How could he miss? She was completely redoing the office. She added furniture, paintings, a new computer on a new desk. Kiyone's old desk was being carried out the door, workers scrambling to get the office in order. Everything Kiyone had been, was still-even in death-had been completely erased in minutes. Llaseah could only gawk.  
"Llaseah? Llaseah? Are you quite all right? Well, I suppose you have had quiet a shock, your former employer dying, and me just whisking in here and chaninging it all up. But, its for the best, really it is. Believe you me, everything will be allright. Now, that I have your attention, I do, don't I?" The endless pratter stopped for a second, as Llaseah's eyes met his new Commisioner's. "Good. Where were you this morning?"  
Llaseah paused before answering. "I was at the Commissioner's funeral."  
"Oh, that was this morning? I hadn't realized. I wish I could have been there. I bet it was packed. Kiyone was the best Commish GP's ever seen..well, until me, that is. "Her light laugh echoed off the walls. The workers were gone now, and the new Commissioner took a seat at her new desk. "So, Llaseah, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Kuramitsu Mihoshi. Your new Commisioner."  
Llaseah shook the hand that was reaching out towards him, silently nodding.  
"Well, we have lots to accomplish." Mihoshi smiled at him, and Llaseah took a seat, to begin his work.   
  
* * * *   
  
Llaseah fell back on his bed, the paper resting on his tired chest. The headline read:  
  
New Commish whips GP in shape!!!  
  
The headline was preposterous, Llaseah knew. There was no need to "whip" the GP into shape. It already was, from Kiyone.   
Llaseah turned on his side, sighing. 'Only a week, a single week since she died, and they have forgotten everything she's done. What has happened?'   
Llaseah everywhere he went now, people asked about the Commisioner Mihoshi. 'Is she as funny as they say she is? Is she laid back? Uptight? Is she nice, a bitch?' Everywhere, they asked about everything. They had forgotten so quickly. So quickly, and...so easily. How could they forget her?   
How?   
  
* * *   
  
Woo! Talk about a long chapter. Reviews, por favor. Pweeze? I have a quid pro quo policy....*as in, you read and review me, I read and review you.* Makes for more reviews all around! You know what they say: A reviewed author, is a happy author!  
  
Anywho, disclaimer time:  
  
Don't own Tenchi Muyo! Although, that doesn't stop us all from wishin we did, now does it?   
But this fic, however, is MINE! So all you helpless vultures out there, back OFF!   
  
*Compopses herself* Really, to all who review, I'll....uh.....uh.....love you forever?   
  
Didn't think that would work, anyways. But thank you all.   
  
All C&C goes to me,  
~TenshiKachuu  



End file.
